In hydrocarbon exploration and production industries, reservoir simulation technologies are used to characterize subterranean reservoirs. For example, a reservoir simulator can be employed to model fluid flow in a fractured formation. The effectiveness of such simulators depends in part on their ability to estimate fluid flow parameters including flow direction.